


People Change

by winchesterr67



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9036077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesterr67/pseuds/winchesterr67
Summary: Lucille is the leader of a community.She thought she had everything under control.Until one night when a group of people, who called themselves “The Saviors”  barged into the front doors of her compound and demanded to speak to “Whoever the holy fuckity fuck is in charge here.”.  That night she heard a voice she hadn’t heard in years. A voice she was certain she would never hear again.Her husband’s.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever full length fic! So it's not going to be the best. But it's something. And I'm kind of proud of it. I hope you guys like it!!

**Lucille’s POV**

 

Today started out like any other day. I woke up, entertained the idea of rolling over and going back to sleep. Decided against it. Got out of bed, walked over to the wardrobe at the other side of the room, picked a worn out maroon shirt and jeans. I slid on my boots and headed out to the mess hall.

 

When I finally reached the front doors of the mess hall, I collected myself, pulled the door open and walked into the room. I was greeted by the usual morning chatter and commotion, forks clanking against plates and people groggily walking in and trying to start their day. I had almost made it to the front of the room when I noticed Sam was right beside me. Sam’s my right-hand woman, so to speak. She’s younger than me, a little shorter than I am, with shoulder length red hair. Jake and Rob following right behind her.

 

“The boys are ready to go on that run we’ve been talking about. Just as soon as you say when!” She said eagerly.

 

“Do you have the list?” I asked. It was still too early for my brain to properly function.

 

“Yep! I have it right here!” She answered eagerly, pulling out a small notepad from her back pocket.

 

“Have you checked with Charlotte? Does she need anything for the kitchen? What about Jonathan? You know he’s been trying to get that old pickup running.” I pressed.

 

“Done and done!!” she chirped. _Who in the world is this excited this early in the morning?_

 

I glanced over at the boys, who both might twenty something. _At the most._

 

“Okay boys, go by the armory after you get done here and I will meet you both at the gate in an hour.”

 

“Yes ma’am!” They said in unison.

 

And with that they all turned and went their separate ways. As did I.

 

 

* * *

 

 

I started towards the front of the compound, walking along the dirt path. The wind picked up a little, the sun was barely peeking out of the clouds. _It’s actually nice out today._ Autumn has always been my favorite time of year.

 

As I’m approaching the gate I see Jake, Rob, and Stan standing and talking. Jake and Rob are two of our six runners. They’re brothers, though you couldn’t guess it by just looking at them. Jake is shorter with dirty blonde hair that is buzzed and brown eyes, while Rob is taller with short curly black hair and blue eyes. Stan is one of our gate keepers. Stan’s older, probably about 6’2” with grey hair and stubble and brown eyes. He was a sergeant in the Navy before the world went to shit. He and his twin brother have been with us for as long as I can remember. They’re good people.

 

I finally came to a stop in front of the gate, and the guys all turn their attention to me.

 

“So boss, what are the orders today?” Stan asked

 

“No orders today, Stan. I’m just here to see off Jake and Rob.”

 

“Are you two ready to go?” I asked, looking at the pair.

 

“Yes ma’am!” They said in unison. Again. What is with these two? _I guess anyone would be super in-sync with their sibling, if they spent enough time together._

 

“Do you have enough water? Ammo?”

 

“Yes, mom.” Rob says jokingly. I laugh.

 

Rob was shifting his weight from one foot to the other, and Jake wouldn’t quit messing with the zipper on his jacket. _They couldn’t even stand still for more than two minutes.._

 

“Okay… Well I’ll see you two when you get back. Be smart. Be safe.” I say pointing at the pair.

 

“Always!” Jake said excitedly. _I could practically hear Stan rolling his eyes_

 

I pulled Jake in for a hug. When we broke the quick embrace. I turned to Rob, who already had his arms open expectedly. I hugged him quickly, stepping back smiling at the pair before they turned and excitedly walked off toward the already opening gate and hopped into a beat up old Oldsmobile Cutlass.

 

“Those two lugs better make it back in one piece.” Stan huffs, looking at the car.

 

“I think they will.” I said, looking at the older man.

 

“You thinking and them doing are two completely different things..” he mumbled.

 

“You got me there, Master Yoda.” I deadpanned. Looking back towards the now closing gate. Stan chuckled.

  
  


After the boys left on their run, I headed back to my office to read up on some paperwork. Who would’ve thought there would be so much paperwork in the damn apocalypse? But Sam insists. She says she works better when she’s more organised. But what’s “organized” about three, foot tall piles of papers? I can’t exactly blame it all on her though. Half of the papers are from the people of the community: complaints, recommendations, requests, and I’m sure there’s more. I just haven’t came across it yet.

 

I was in the middle of reading one of those letters when someone knocked, slightly opened the door, and peek their head in. It was Max. When he noticed that I had acknowledged his presence, he walked in. Max is one of our guards. He’s about my age, taller than me, broad shouldered, short black hair, tan, slight facial hair,  attractive.. Just not my type. Unfortunately.

 

“To what do I owe this pleasure, Max?” I asked, smiling up towards him, genuinely curious. Believe it or not, I don’t get that many visitors. Especially while I’m working in my office.

 

“Just wanted to come by and see how not busy you where today.” he answered with a smile.

 

“Well, as you can tell. I’am absolutely, positively, not busy at all right now.” I teased back. Look down at my desk and back at him with a smile.

 

He continued to stand there and watch me. Obviously something was on his mind.

 

“Actually, I was wondering, if you would like to come over and have a drink with me tonight.” He looked over at me hopefully.

 

Wow. This was… Awkward? I haven’t been asked out since, well, I can’t even remember.

 

“Max! Thank you for the offer! But I don’t drink.” Which was true. I’ve never really drank before. My husband did, but I simply never saw the appeal.

 

“Well… We don’t have to drink. You can just come over and talk,” he replied.

 

I had no clue what to say. I haven’t been asked out in so long, I’ve forgotten how to reject someone.

I mean, I like Max. He’s nice and decent to look at. But I just… I can’t. My husband, well my “pre-apocalyptic” husband, was my “one and only”. Hell, I never believed in “one and only’s” until I met him.

 

“Um,  tell you what. It’s kind of a busy around here today, with Jake and Rob on a run, and all of this–” I gestured to the paperwork in front of me, “So, can I take a rain check?” I asked hopefully.

 

“Yeah! Yes! Sure thing! Rain check!” He said with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. His posture, not as straight as before. I felt bad for the guy. He’s handsome, and I know about ten women who would do anything to have dinner with him. But.. It just didn't feel right.

 

“Well, I’ll leave you to your work!” He added. Starting slowly towards the door. No longer looking me in the eyes.

 

“Have a good day, Max.”

 

“You do the same, Lucille” he smiled, it slowly started reaching his eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

A few hours later, the light started fading. It’s probably about seven o’clock, maybe eight. I had just finished dinner in the mess hall, which was some sort of potato casserole and a makeshift cranberry crunch for dessert. It was decent, all things considered.

 

I was heading back to my room when I heard something. It sounded like a car. Could it be Jake and Rob? It hadn't been that long since they left. Usually they’re gone two days, at the least! They’ve never been back this early. I heard another noise. A car engine running.  _That's too loud to be just a car. Sounds more like a diesel truck. Who the hell had diesel gas now?_ I started back towards the front of the compound. And then it stopped. I sped up my pace as my feet carried me nervously towards the front gate. Apparently half of the damn compound was waiting there, too. _Great, now it's a show_.

 

The gate started opening. _Who in the fresh hell did these people think they were?!_

I was trying to push myself through the crowd when whoever it was started speaking. I could just hear the sly grin on his face.

 

“Okay, now. Who in the holy fuckity fuck is in charge here?”

 

I froze. My heart beating 100 miles a minute. It couldn't be. He- he couldn't…

 

And then he laughed, that unmistakable laugh.

 

I knew. It was him.

 

My husband.

 

Negan.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan's arrival at the compound was a surprise. To say the least. 
> 
> But how will she react to coming face to face with the man she was sure she would never see again?
> 
> More importantly; how will Negan react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! I know it took me two months to get this written and posted.   
> But it's finally here! I hope you guy's like it. :)

**Lucille’s POV**

 

I can’t breath. I can’t think. The only thing I can do is stand here and stare at the ground. My heart beating loudly in my ears.

 

“Well? Where. Is. You. Leader.” He said with a smile. Leaning back on his heels with each word.

He waited a second before speaking again.

 

“Oh fuck. My bad! I forgot to properly introduce myself.” He paused, standing straighter “Hi, I’m Negan.” I can practically hear the chesire cat like grin that is plastered on his face.

“And this, this is Lucille. And she is awesome.” He announced, emphasizing every word.

I instantly felt all of the color drain from my face. My head snapped up so fast that I’m pretty sure I’m going to have a concussion later. When my eyes finally found him. Standing front and center, commanding all of the attention. _Just like always._ I starting taking in the man I once knew. Those all too familiar eyes. That smile. And the bear- he grows a beard now? _Fuck._  
Moving my eyes from him to the object in his hand.. A bat? And he called it by my name. _Did he really name a fucking bat after me?_

 

“Okay. Now that I’ve introduced myself. Where in the fuck is the fucking prick who thinks they fucking own all of your motherfucking asses?” He asked. The look in his eyes changing to one even I didn’t recognize. Everyone stood silently, watching in horror.

He smiled as he propped the bat up on his shoulder, “Alright. Looks like we’re going to have to give these pricks a little motivation! Simon. D. Get ‘em out of the truck.”

When his two men reached the back of the box truck and undid the latch, pushing the door up, revealing two petrified looking men. _Oh my god. They found Jake and Rob._ The whole compound gasped. His two men, yanked Rob and Jake up harshly by the arms and forced them onto their knees directly in front of Negan.

 

“Now. Which one of you sorry shits want to tell all of these fine people who snitched about this lovely place?” he smiled at the pair. Jake couldn’t even look up from the ground, he was bloody and bruised but he still stood straight and Rob was choking back sobs and practically laying on the ground.

“No volunteers? Okay! I’ll do it.” he said moving the bat in between the two. Stopping on Rob. _Surely they have to have a good explanation for this._

 

“As you can tell, we tried to beat the information out of this one-” he paused for a second, gesturing to Jake. “and boy did we try. But he didn’t say one fucking word. You all should be proud. He’s loyal. Took it like a champ too! But this sorry shit-” he paused again gesturing back to Rob. “sang like a motherfucking canary the moment he thought his precious little life was in danger.” _You have got to be kidding me._

When I assign jobs to the people in our community, especially guards and runners, they make a promise that they will not jeopardize the safety of our community. And this was a direct violation of that promise. _I’ll deal with him later._ Negan turned back around to the crowd and started to speak again.

“Now. I’m no idiot. So I know if your leader is anywhere in this crowd right here. They’d be pretty fuckin’ pissed to learn that this sorry sack of shit spilled the beans about this place. Or at least I would be. So it would be fan-fuckin’-tastic is one of you could point me in the direction of the asshat that run this place!”

With that people started looking around at each other and whispering. Contemplating whether or not to tell him about me. I feel someone staring at me so I look up slowly to find Max standing on the other side of the crowd. His face devoid of all color. _He was scared? Why?_ I can see the gears turning in his head. _What was he going to do?_

 

“No one? Okay. Looks like Lucille gets to play!” he all but shouted while turning raising the bat high in the air. The world starts playing in slow motion. I feel all of the air get sucked out of my lungs at once. I start moving forward and right as he starts to bring the bat down on Jake’s head I hear someone shout

 

“IT’S ME! It’s me! I’m the leader!!” I stop dead in my track and look up to find the source of the voice. _Dammit Max._ Negan stops mid swing smiling, looking over at Max.

 

“Now that is what I call opportunistic timing!” He grins. He turns and starts sauntering over towards Max.

“What is your name?” There was something in his voice I couldn’t quite describe

“Max. My name is Max.” he says. Shoulders squared. Standing taller than normal. Still white as a ghost. Trying to not look scared shitless right now. Negan starts laughing. Head thrown back, knees bent, full belly laughing. _Why the hell is he laughing righ- he doesn’t believe him._

 

“Now. I’m not a gyno or anything. But I’m just guessing that you don’t have a pussy down there with a name like Max!” He said with a laugh causing his entire group to bust out in laughter. _They’re kissing his ass. Hard._  Max’s macho facade vanished just as quick as it appeared.

 

“Now on our way over here. I heard these two say something along the lines of “She’s not going to be happy about this.”. So I’m just going to take a little guess and say that you’re leader, is a women. And you. Are not her.” He said while poking a finger into Max’s chest.

“And if there’s one thing I cannot and will not tolerate, it’s a liar. And you just lied right it my fuckin’ face! And that, is so not cool!” He paused for a minute. Thinking. “Dwight. Get him down on his knees.” On command, Dwight or “D” moved, more like shoved, Max to the ground.

 

“Now I’m going to give your little leader till the count of three. And then I’m bashing this motherfuckers head in.” He stated. People started choking back sobs.

 

“ **One.** ” He won’t do it. He can’t. My Negan would never kill anyone. _Just severely injure._

 

“ **Two.** ” Max’s eyes welled with tears. He choked back a sob while he stood up straight and pushed himself towards the bat. _Quit being a little bitch and step up._

 

“ **Three.** ” He rose the bat up ready to swing when I pushed forward yelling.

 

“Wait! Don’t do it! Wait!”

 

He stopped a mere inch from Max’s head. Smiling like a cheshire cat. Looking over his shoulder at the one he called Simon.

“Well, well, well. Who do we have here!” He said while standing up straight, turning his head directly towards me. Starting at my shoes, he looked up, and when his eyes reached my face. His smile fell. His color in his face was gone. _He looks like he’s seen a ghost._ I stood straight, squared my shoulders, and tilted my chin up. Looking him directly in the eyes. Stepped toward him, holding out my hand.

 

“Hi. My names Lucille. I’m the leader here. _But I’m sure you already know that._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, my Lucille is kind of a badass? 
> 
> I hope you guy's enjoyed it! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Ooohhh that cliffhanger though!! Haha
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!  
> I have a ton of idea's for future chapters, it just might take me a while to write them!! 
> 
> Please feel free to leave comments/kudos if you liked it! <3


End file.
